Destiny
by REDBEAST
Summary: Imagine that Arcee and Wheeljack fell in love! (Beginning is a bit out of canon) Wheeljack/Arcee
1. Fateful evening

Sunset. Wheeljack was sitting on his beloved place. It was located nearby their former base. In state Nevada, not far from Jasper. In the dessert, on the cliffs. As the sun 'settled' on the land everything changed its Colour to bright orange. He couldn't believe everything ended. The war was finally over, they were coming home. He had a lot on his mind.

'Enjoying yourself?' He heard a familiar voice ,as Arcee sat on the edge of the cliff right next to him. 'Funny isn't it?'

'Yeah. I'm gonna miss our guys...' -He stopped with the sigh- 'and doc. Ratchet-the-Hatchet had done so much to us. Hope we're gonna see them sometime.'

'Im sure we're gonna hear from Ratchet. Just hope children are gonna be fine.' She confessed.

'So what are you gonna do when we come back? Where d'ya wanna go?' Wheeljack started.

'Don't know yet. Who knows where we can end up'

'Do ya know when we're leavin'?'

'No idea. Probably sometime tomorrow'

'Hey.. Um... - Wheeljack shrug- Can I ask you a personal question?'

'Shoot.' Was all Arcee said.

'Have you ever had any... Ahem.. Relationships?'

'Wheeljack!'

'What? You gotta answer that one.'

There was a minute of silence when Arcee finally replied. 'No.'

There was another few minutes of silence ,as the sun was finally gone and stars shone on the sky. Then Wheeljack finally broke this endless and uncomfortable silence knowing that he cannot miss his only chance to get the love of his life. 'Wanna have one?'

She couldn't help but blush sky high. Cause she had a long crush on him. One could say she was in love with him. She was silent for half of minute, which seemed like a century. She was wordless. She couldn't answer to him, and by Primus, she didn't know what! But, she finally spoke 'What do you mean? I don't understand.'

'You do. So, I'm waiting.'

'I need time and,- Arcee was cut off by a passionate kiss given to her by Wheeljack. Speaking truth, he wasn't even aware of doing that. His feels were out and he clearly had hard time controlling them, but, to his luck, She kissed back. When they finally broke the kiss, both were breathless.

Arcee stared in his cyan optics ,which seemed like a whole universe to her. She was in shock. She couldn't move.

'What does that means?' She finally said after a minute of silence.

'That means whatever you want it to mean. But, you still didn't reply to my question.'

'I need time to think everything over, Wheeljack!'

'Maybe that will speed things up a bit' he said with a smirk as he kissed her again. This time it was soft and calm. after a minute or so Arcee broke the kiss as she replied- 'Fine,- she was cut off, again by Wheeljack, but, hugging her this time- 'Wheeljack!'- she have a little laugh- 'wait, I didn't finish. I will accept your proposal, but as long as I won't regret it and it will be of love, NOT desire.'

'Ha!- Wheeljack laughed- ' you won't regret that!- he said as lifted him self up ,but not before taking Arcee in his arms- Now, let's go somewhere to celebrate! And, we have to choose you good nickname!'

'Oh no, you will NOT be giving me a nickname!'

'I will make sure I will!'

'Argh, bolts!'

They laughed all the way towards Jackhammer, on which they faded into the moonlight going anywhere they wished to.


	2. Journey

There were a few moments of silence ,when Arcee remarked 'You didn't tell me if you had any feelings towards me. because if you don't that'll never work out.'

'You wanna know the story of "my feelings towards you"? Cause it's boring.'

'So ,you do have them?' Arcee smirked at him.

'Alright, if ya wanna ,I'm telling ya that one. So ,it all started from a first day. In first moments I didn't notice you, was too busy with slaying ugly. But ,then all this "party" happened. I was really... impressed by you. I... Let's just say ,liked you in the physical way. But, when I was visiting you and finally joined you, everything changed. I fell into your personality. You are kind, helpful, understanding and nice. And I... fell...' Wheeljack shrug. And when he couldn't finish his thought Arcee stepped in.

'Come on. Say it!'- she said playfully.

'When mechs say that "L" word first ,femmes run.'

'Is that so? Well, when femmes say that ,mechs are just trying to avoid the femme!'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Don't make me do that.'

'Do what?'

'Shut you.'

'You won't, so ,yes.'

'I will, so, no.'

'How? Yes.'

'Wanna know? No.'

'Yes, yes'

Then, Wheeljack did something unexpected. He kissed her, forgetting that he ruled the ship, so, they were falling. fast. When Arcee got that ,she rapidly broke the kiss and screamed.

'Wheeljack!'

'What?'

'Get to the controls, now!'

'Hmphh, fine.' He said Irritated.

The ride went on quiet from that point. Both were enjoying sight night cities of our world.


	3. Surprise

It was nearly 4am when Arcee accidentally fell asleep. Wheeljack was riding somewhere, he didn't even know where. Then, a bright idea visited his head. As he has enough fuel and ammo to get straight to Cybertron, they could share some good time together. As they needed to contact base to inform their location anyway, he called base.

'WHEELJACK, WHERE IN THE NAME OF CYBERTRON ARE YOU? AND WHERE IS ARCEE?' Ratchet screamed through commlink.

'Shh, calm down Doc. We are together. I was contacting you to inform that we are taking a long way home and we are already on our way, tell that to Prime. As we need to deliver Jackhammer there anyway.'

'Dont call me Doc! Alright, I still don't understand why, but fine. Also , remember this - if something happens with Her, you'll be responsible.'

'Everythin's gonna be fine Doc. Over and Out.'

Wheeljack couldn't wait until morning to see Arcee's reaction. He set a course for Cybertron. This night was exceptionally long.

But he couldn't keep his optics off Arcee's body, especially her face. Her mouth was so perfectly perfect, all proportions were exact. Her optics. Those luminous optics. Oh, from one thought of them he shook. They were so beautiful. Those mixed colors,mixed blue with violet. He loved them.

Her expression was so soft. He had never seen her cuter than now. She was sitting on the opposite side of the jackhammer, her head resting on the wall.

In few hours she woke up.

'Good morning, 'Cee!' Wheeljack said cheering.

'What the.. - Arcee looked out of the "window"- Space?! Why are we in space?! We needed to contact others! And-and...' She was cut off by Wheeljack holding her by her shoulders.

'I did that. Right after you fell asleep I contacted Ratch, he said he'll tell Optimus that we're taking a long way home.'

'Okay.. Wait, what?! Where are we heading?'

'Cybertron, - Wheeljack said, and before she could say anything he added- we have enough fuel and ammo to get there without any problems. Thought it'd be nice if we... Y'know...spend some time together, got to know each other, now that we are... Ahem.. A thing.' He finished.

Arcee blushed, again. 'Well.. Ah.. Yeah, you are right.'

'Hey, I've got a set on Cybertron, so wanna go to have some, as people call it, breakfast?'

'Um, sure. Why not?'

Wheeljack got up ,after that helping Arcee up like a real gentleman. Then they headed to some small room at the back. Wheeljack was really ...temped by her, but knew that everything in that style was a matter of trust. Arcee understood that too. Also she knew how big the gamble was knowing how impulsive Wheeljack can be.

'Maybe some high grade?' Wheeljack proposed offering her a cube of energon.

'No, thank you. Don't want you to get me drunk.' Arcee said pushing it away.

'Who's saying get you drunk? Just .. Tipsy.'

'And what for?'

'So you'd speak more. Much more.'

'Oh sorry, I don't speak enough?'

'Yes.'

'I don't need to get drunk for that.'

'Then again, who says drunk?'

'You do.'

'I don't, alright, let's say you're gonna tell me more and I'm not offering high grade anymore.'

'Hm... Fine.'

'Wait. You asked my to tell about my feelings. I did. But I don't know about you. So, spit it out.' Wheeljack smirked at her.

'Well, I liked your style at first, then I've watched over to you. I liked your dangerousness and all your... Well, let's say aggressiveness and unexpectedness. And I love your determination. And everything, actually. Well I.. I can't hide that anymore! Actually...'- she said coming closer to Wheeljack - 'I love.. YOU...'

'So ,you said that first, - He ,coming even closer than they were before, wrapped his hand around her waist - I don't seem to run from you.'

'You know, that's not what I wanted to hear right now.'

'Then, what did you?' Wheeljack told Arcee earning a murderous glare from her. - okay, I was just joking around! I... I-I love you too.'

'Wheeljack!'- Arcee cried out with happiness overflowing her spark. - I knew you did! I knew!- she kept on going while jumping and hugging him in the end Wheeljack couldn't hold on and he crushed on the floor with her on top.

'Ouch.'

'Sorry!'

'Its fine. So, now gonna let me give you a nickname?'

'Nope.'

'Why? We know each other about a year, love each other same time, so what's the matter?'

'Ahem.. I - you- me... Don't know..'

'Well, let's try.'

'Shoot.'

'Babe?'

'Nope.'

'Bunny'

'Are you being serious?'

'Table?'

'What?'

'Hot mamma'

'Im so killing you!'

'Energy'

'No, thanks.'

'Maybe ...if not objects ,then we will shorten your name?'

'Okay, now I am scared.'

'How about Ar'?'

She sighed and face palmed in reply.

'If now this one, then RC?'

'Better, still a bit not there.'

'What about 'Cee?'

'I love it, that will do!' - she said happily - 'what about you?'

'Call me Jackie.'

'Sure thing my Jackie.'


	4. LOVETIME

While they drank their energon they were getting to know each other.

'What?! No! You weren't!' Arcee screamed.

'Yes, I was a scientist back then. What 'bout you?'

'Well, actually I was nobody, I ended academy and then war broke out and nobody needed lawyers at war, so, I went to warrior. How did you turn from a SCIENTIST to a WRECKER?'

'When Decepticons attacked my city. All those tortures, destructions, violence... Well, then I chose my side and joined the Wreckers with hope that I can help stop that madness.'

'You know... I was scared for you..'

'For me?!'- he laughed really loud. -'when? And why? I'm a wrecker!'

'Even wreckers fall.. When you went for missions I - I-well-never mind.' Arcee finished uncertainly.

'Come on 'Cee! Spit it! Now that we are together ,no secrets allowed.'

'Then, I should ask you. Are you a virgin?'

'Arcee!'

'What? No secrets, remember?'

'Alright. Fine.'

'Spit it out!'

'No!...- he looked into her optics- ..yes.'

'Ahaha!' She laughed ,amused.

'Well... What about you?'

'Um-I-me?'

'Yeah, what about you? No secrets, remember?' He smirked at Arcee.

'Well- um... Yes...'

'So, w- Wheeljack was cut out by Arcee punching him in the shoulder and screaming 'Shut up! I don't wanna!'

'I wasn't gonna say that!'

'Oh... Okay..'

'WHAHAHA' Wheeljack exploded with laughter.

There was a few moments when both were silent and seem so shy to talk, but trying to think of something to talk about. They finished their meal and sat on the floor next to each other. At long last Arcee spoke.

'Wheeljack?'

'Yes?'

Her reply was a tight hug. Wheeljack was a bit shocked by that. She then looked in his optics. They showed his soul. All his emotions. She loved them.

Wheeljack ,by the way, saw her optics. They were perfect. He couldn't add anything more. They were perfect.

'Sorry...' Arcee said parting herself and Wheeljack, then realizing that her voice was nothing more than a whimper she repeated 'sorry...'

As unpredictable as it can be , Wheeljack grabbed Arcee by her chin. Then he pulled her closer and they kissed. This kiss was raw with passion, they both wanted to taste each other. And that taste drove them them lose any control over their feelings. They both wished that this kiss would never end. It was like a scream for love which they were ready to receive. But as unfair this world is to us, it's unfair to Arcee and Wheeljack ,they had to brake their kiss to take a proper breath.

'Why'd you do that?'

'Why shouldn't I?' After those words slipped through his lips he kissed her again.

'I... Love... You.' Wheeljack whimpered slowly and quietly.

'Me too..'

'No. Tell that like you mean it.'

'I love you.'

'You love me?' Wheeljack wanted to make sure.

'God dammit ,Jackie! I told you that already! I love you! Love you!'- She cried out.

'Now I can make official statement. I'm absolutely happy.'

'Me too!' Arcee literally cried from her happiness and jumped on Wheeljack hugging him as hard as she could.

'Easy there, 'Cee!'

'Sorry!' - Arcee apologized as she lighten her grip on him.


	5. Belong

It's been a few hours of different activities like refueling the ship, sleeping, in Wheeljack's case, and many more. Wheeljack's mind came up with a question, so, he randomly said:

'So, we have the rest of the day and a night. What are we gonna do?'

'I have a proposal.'

'Shoot.'

'Hey, that's my phrase! - Arcee said, offended- alright, what about cuddling?'

'Hum, what is cuddling?'

'Its a human concept ,when a pair literally just hug each other and kiss. Isn't it cute?'

'Hmm, looks cute. Though I had less innocent thoughts...' Wheeljack confessed ,straight after which got a good smack on his head from Arcee.

'We'll see about that. We'll see.'

Next thing they did was the actual thing Arcee proposed. Wheeljack was sitting on his seat with Arcee sitting on him, literally. Wheeljack's hands were on her waist and Arcee's hands were around his neck. He was kissing every part of her. She didn't mind that, she didn't push him away.

'Argh, you are killing me.' Arcee said.

'What?' Wheeljack asked in disbelief.

'I can't stand that!'

'Stand what?!' Wheeljack snapped, completely irritated by the situation.

'The fact that you are not MINE...' Arcee confessed.

'Then, what matters?' Wheeljack said opening his chest plates showing her his spark.

'Wait. Where does that takes our relationship?' Now Arcee said in complete disbelief and hope.

'Where do you think?'

'So, you mean , you are proposing me to spark bond with you?'

'Yes. Do you agree?'

'But, that is permanent, and that's a very serious decision. Are you sure?'

'Like I'd offer if I wouldn't.'

Arcee was silent for a minute, which definitely scared Wheeljack. 'Ah! Screw this thinking! I agree!' Arcee Cried out happily hugging him tightly.

'Thats my 'Cee! So, when and where?'

'Scrap this! Right now, right here!'

'Alright! If you wish so, here we go.' Wheeljack said.

They performed the bond.

In a few minutes they finished and their sparks were mixed, they were part of each other. Arcee said one of her biggest wishes that just came true.

'Now, you belong to me...'


	6. Arrival

**Uh, that's a long one *-***

**sorry for A few days absence.**

**god, that story is so interesting and easy to write!**

**just hope it's good ^0^**

In the morning Wheeljack woke up first. He looked around himself. He found himself lying on a berth next to Arcee. Then something visited his mind.

His girl. All his.

He ran his hands on her. From which she woke up.

'Morning Jackie.'

Arcee found herself kissing Wheeljack after saying her greeting.

'Mornin' 'Cee.'

'Ah, I wish every morning would start like this...' - Arcee confessed.

'Me too.. Ah, we have to get up.' - Wheeljack disappointed her.

'I don't wanna!'

'Well we have to, - Wheeljack said afterwords kissing her forehead.- look where we are.'

Arcee looked out of the window. She saw her home world. That's when she jumped up and started to get ready.

'Why didn't you tell me before?' - she cried out while she was buffing little scratches and drinking daily dose of energon at the same time.

'Well, you were sleeping and I thought you deserve some good recharge.- Wheeljack stood up and went to the controls- so, are ya ready?'

'Absolutely.'

'So, drivin' to the coordinates received. Ah. Not far away.'

'How much will it take us?'

'About 5 minutes.'

'Good.'

Surprisingly ,they got there first. First person to arrive was Bulkhead.

'Jackie!' - Bulkhead cried out in happiness and ran towards Wheeljack and hugging him tightly when he got to him -' where you two been?'

'Taking a long way home.' Arcee told him.

'C'mon 'Cee, let's tell him!' Wheeljack begged Arcee.

'Tell what?' Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

'Alright, alright.' -Arcee finally said,- but that's a big secret that you have to keep.'

'Im all in ears.' - Bulkhead said excitedly.

'We are sparkmates.' Arcee said.

Bulkhead's jaw opened but no sound came out of it. He stared at Arcee, unbelieving what he heard with his own audio receptors. Then his jaw closed. The next time it opened he said:  
'WHAT?! NO! REALLY?!' - Bulkhead was shocked.

'Shhh, calm down Bulk!' Arcee snapped when she knew others were in close proximity.

'Congratulations! Wait, where is Jackie?' - Bulkhead asked Arcee

'They looked around and saw him nowhere near. But then Arcee spotted him. And when she did, she was shocked. He was caught planting a dynamite on a big statue of Megatron, right before Kaon.

'WHAT are you doing that for?' Bulkhead asked. No, rather shouted to him.

'Makin' a little present for our buddies. ' Wheeljack shortly answered.

In a few minutes, when nearly everybody was at the place , with Optimus absent, for some reason, and Wheeljack got down, Everybody was asking them questions. Questions, questions and questions. They wanted to run or tell everything straight away, because it was hard enough to think for a lie, but to lie to their FAMILY was double hard.

Then Optimus came to the place. Everything began. The reason they were here is - Bumblebee is becoming a warrior. Big celebration for the one who fought all the way through war in scouts and waiting of their return to Cybertron to become one. Thwy all were in a line. Optimus and Bumblebee a bit ahead of everyone else. Optimus said his speech, and dedicated him to the warriors.

'Bumblebee, arise. A warrior.' Optimus finished.

Everyone was screaming their congratulations towards him. Some even hugging him.

'Lets get this party started!' Wheeljack shouted out, pushing the red button, exploding the statue, revealing his surprise.

'Warrior! Big time! Warrior today and, who knows, Prime tomorrow!' Smokescreen made his comment.

'Slow down, Smokey. I wouldn't wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone.' Bumblebee confessed.

'Im sorry to interrupt your celebration.- Optimus said... Only to be cut off by Arcee.

'Here it comes...' Arcee started.

'...Primes never party!' Bulkhead finished.

'But I must take my leave of you.'- the mighty Prime finished.

'Sir, may I ask ,why?' - Ultra Magnus asked.

'Though our planet once again capable to support life, it's incapable of generating new lives. Not until I retrieve one wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns. The Allspark.' - Optimus explained.

'You mean, it isn't here?' - Smokescreen said in disbelief.

'Nor it has been, Smokescreen. Not for thousands of years. When the war for Cybertron reached the tipping point and Decepticons seemed unstoppable, I opted to save guard the Allspark from Megatron by sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The matrix will enable me to guide us to its present location.'

'What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back!' - Bumblebee said fearlessly overlooking one thing.

'These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee. Ewe can't leave Cybertron unguarded. Not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for.' - Optimus explained.

'Not to mention our stray predacon.' Ultra Magnus finished.

'Ultra Magnus, you will supervise the patrols to find and capture any fugitive Decepticons ' - Optimus started to list the things they should do in his absence.

'I would be honored.'

'Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. Start with building a landing field to welcome returning refugees.'

Bulkhead simply nodded.

'Wheeljack, I will require your help navigating deep space.'

'So, when do we leave?' - Wheeljack said excitedly.

But Arcee wasn't so calm. She was rather scared of what might happen. What if they'll be attacked by Decepticons. What if they meet some angry Aliens. What if they'll get into a Plasma storm. What if their Ship breaks. What if they'll get lost. Anything can actually happen. And she was worried out of her mind.

Wheeljack knew that she would think that, so before they left he took some time to come up to her. Kissed her. He whispered in her ear 'I'll be back before you know it...' And then left.


End file.
